Matsuri
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Der 2 Teil ist da. Nachdem Toshi beim Ringewerfen haushoch verloren hat, hält der Abend noch ganz andere Überraschungen für ihn bereit...
1. Chapter 1

Matsuri

Edo, 1853

„Hijikata-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Souji kam ihm bereits am Tor des Shieikan entgegen gesprungen. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und als er bei ihm angekommen war , konnte er es kaum erwaten seine Neuigkeit loszu werden.

„Hijikata-san, wisst ihr was ?" fragte Souji aufgreget ohne Luft zu holen „Kondo-san geht heute mit mir zum Tempelfest!" verkündete er stolz.

„So" brummte Toshi mißmutig als er das hörte. Er hatte endlich all das Ishida-Pulver verkauft, das er dabei gehabt hatte und hatte sich darauf gefreut heute abend mit Katsu -aber ganz bestimmt nicht mit Souji -zu dem Fest zu gehen und dabei noch die eine oder andere Bekanntschaft-weibliche Bekanntschaft -zu schliessen. Das konnte er dann wohl vergessen.

Souji war Hijikata-sans schlechte Stimmung nicht entgangen als sie zusammmen zum Haus gingen.

Toshi stellte sein Gepäck ab und liess sich erschöpft auf der Engawa nieder.

Souji tat Hijikata-san leid. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und wirkte niedergeschlagen.Plötzlich kam Souji eine Idee.

„Hijikata-san, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr doch mitkommen!" bot er großzügig an.

Toshi zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Souji durchdringen an.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.." meinte er.

Souji grinste zufrieden.

„Ich muss jetzt noch Holz hacken." erklärte er und verschwand dann um die nächste Ecke.

Toshi blickte ihm gedankenversunken nach. Souji hatte sich ziemlich verändert in den letzten paar Monaten. Er lachte mehr,war ausgelassener und manchmal sogar ziemlich frech.

Kat-chan unterstütze ihn dabei mit Rat und Tat. Seitdem Souji in den Shiekan gekommen war und besonders seit jener Nacht vor fast einem halben Jahr, tat er alles um Souji eine einigermassen schöne Kindheit zu geben. Seit etwa drei Monaten nahm Souji auch täglich am Training im Dojo teil. Natürlich wusste noch keiner der anderen Schüler das Souji ihnen trotz seines jungen Alters in einem richtigen Kampf weitaus überlegen wäre. Doch es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie es herausfinden würden...

„Souji, bleib immer schön bei uns, es wird hier bald ziemlich voll werden" wies Kondo Souji an als sie auf den Weg zum Tempel waren.

Noch etwas das sich erst in den letzen paar Wochen entwickelt hatte. Zuerst war Kat-chan immer auser auf ihn gewesen , wenn er den Jungen „Souji" genannt hatte. Schliesslich hatte er es aufgegeben und akzeptiert das aus der anfänglichen Beleidigung ein liebevoller Spitzname geworden war.

„Haaaai!" meinte Souji vergnügt. In der Ferne konnte er schon die vielen Laternen am Tempel sehen. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und alle Leute auf der Strasse schienen ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin zu sein und schon bald hate Souji keinen Ausblick mehr auf die Laternen sondern sah nur noch große Menschen um sich rum die ihm die Sicht versperrten.

„Ne, Souji, soll ich dich auf die Schultern nehmen?" fragte Katsu.

„JAAAAAAAA!" meinte Souji freudestrahlend , aber seine Begeisterung wurde sogleich gedämpft.

„Alos echt, Kat-chan, er ist doch kein Baby mehr!" meinte Toshi und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so Toshi!" entgegnete Katsu nur und hob Souji auf seine Schultern. Souji jauchzte vergnügt , während Hijikata-san sich achselzucken umdrehte und weiterging.

„Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Hijikata-san einzuladen" dachte Souji sich. Er machte schon wieder so ein missmutiges Gesicht...

Sobald sie am Eingang des Tempels angekommen waren , liess Katsu Souji wieder runter und nahm ihn an die Hand damit er sich alles anschauen konnte. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, herrschte schon viel Betrieb. Das Fest mit all seinen Buden und gauklern lockte Leute aus ganz Edo und dem Umkreis an.

Sie waren erst ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als Katsu einen Bekannten aus einem anderen Dojo traf. Toshi hatte sich inzwischen schon an einem Stand angestellt um Tintenfischbällchen zu kaufen.

Souji wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig das es weiter ging. Kondo-san und der Bekannte sprachen über Leute, die er nicht kannte und Hijikata-san stand immer noch ganz hinten in der langen Schlange. Um sie herum war es laut und fröhlich, überall waren Leute deren Gespräche sich mit den Rufen und Trommeln der Gaukler vermischten. Es roch nach Rauch und allem möglichen Essen.

Souji war es satt sich um zusehen, doch auf einmal rief ein kleines Mädchen neben ihm „Mama, lass uns zu dem Puppentheater dort drüben gehen!"

Durch die vorbeigehende Menge erhaschte Souji einen Blick auf den Puppenspieler auf der anderen Wegseite.

Kondo-san war gerade mitten im Gespräch vertieft, also beschloss Souji ihn nicht zu stören und sich die Puppen nur kurz einmal anzusehen. Er bannte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und steltte sich neben das kleine Mädchen, das schon gespannt nach vorne blickte.

Toshizou Hijikata war jetzt schon genervt von dem Abend. Es missfiel ihm wie Kat-chan Souji verhätschelte und das fröhliche Gesicht des Jungen ging ihm langsam auch auf die Nerven. Dann musste er sich eine halbe Ewigkeit anstellen um dann nur eine Portion Tintenfischbällchen zu bekommen -die letzte immerhin -weil der Verkäufer erst noch neuen besorgen musste.

Als er sich endlich durch die kommenden Massen zu dem Platz wo Kat-chan und Souji warteten, durchgeschlagen hatte, traf ihm fast der Schlag. Da stand Kat-chan und unterhielt sich immer noch mit seinem Bekannten.

Souji war weg.

„Wo ist Souji?" fragte er und erkannte sofort an Kat-chan überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck , das er keine Ahnung hatte wo Souji gerade war.

Gnervt drückte er Kat-chan die Tintenfischbällchen in die Hand.

„Warte hier, ich such ihn." fauchte er und verschwand wieder.

Souji war fasziniert von der Geschichte. Alle möglichen Tiere kamen ihn ihr vor, am besten gefiel Souji die Fuchs-Puppe, aber auch der Waschbär war niedlich und-

Er wurde hart am Arm gepackt und herum gerissen.

„SOUJIRO OKITA!"

Erschrocken blickte Souji in das wütende Gesicht von Hijikata-san

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich einfach so zu verschwinden?" fuhr Hijikata ihn.

„Ich..." begann Souji immer noch starr vor Schreck.

„Hat Katsu dir nicht erst vor einer halben Stunde gesagt das du nicht allein weglaufen sollst?"

„Doch, aber.." begann Souji von neuen.

„Kein aber. Am liebsten würd ich dich sofort nach Hause bringen!"

Toshi war mittlerweile so laut geworden das die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens ihn missbilligend anblickte.

„Aber ich war doch nur kurz auf der anderen Strassenseite!" verteidigte Souji sich. Um keinen Preis wollte er jetzt schon wieder nach Hause gehen , wo sie doch gerade erst angekommen waren.

„Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Du -"

„Toshi , um Himmels willen! Du bist so laut das man dich über die ganze Strasse hört!"

Katsu kam neben sie und blickte seinen Freund nun ebenfalls missbilligend an.

„Kondo-san!" erleichterte riess sich Souji von Hijikatas Griff los und ergriff wieder Kondos Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, Kondo-san. Ich wollte es mir bloss kurz anschauen und ich wollte euch nicht stören!" rief Souji aufgebracht.

„Ist schon gut, Souji." meinte Katsu beschwichtigend. Souji sah aus als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Das nächste mal sagst du uns Bescheid , ja?"

Souji nickte eifrig und umschloss Kondos Hand fester.

„Dann lasst uns mal weiter gehen" meinte Katsu und zog mit Souji davon.

Toshi brauchte einen Moment bevor er den beiden wutschnaubend folgte. Er hätte Souji sofort nach Hause gebracht. Musste Kat-chan ihm immer alles durchgehen lassen?

„Souji, holst du uns da drüben ein paar Mochis?" meinte Katsu und drückte Souji ein paar Münzen in die Hand. „Toshi und ich warten hier auf dich."

Sobald Souji ausser Hörweite war, fragte Katsu

„Was um alles in der Welt sollte das eben, Toshi? Du hast dich aufgeführt wie der letzte Idiot.Souji war doch nur ein paar Meter weit,was regst du dich darüber so auf?"

Toshi seufzte genervt.

„Es geht nicht darum, wo er war sondern ums Prinzip. Er sollte bei uns bleiben und geht einfach weg. Ist doch klar, das ich wütend bin, oder? Du bist einfach viel zu gutmütig mit ihm!"

Katsu sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

„Weisst du, Toshi..wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen das du dir einfach nur Sorgen um Souji gemacht hast."

Toshis Reaktion war eindeutig.

„Das wär ja noch schöner! Um das Balg mach ich mir bestimmt keine Sorgen, er kann nämlich ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen wenn er will." war die eingeschnappte Antwort.

Katsu schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte seinen besten Freund schon lang genug.

„Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu , das er dir ans Herz wächst?" meinte er ruhig und ging dann hinüber zu Souji.

Der Satz liess Toshi den ganzen Abend nicht mehr los. Sie kamen nur langsam voran in dem Gedränge und ausserdem mussten sie an jedem einzelnen Stand stehen bleiben damit Souji auch nichts verpasste.

Souji hatte ihm schon wieder verziehen das er vorhin so grob zu ihm gewesen war. Fast tat er Toshi schon ein bischen Leid, aber nur fast. Souji war schliesslich selbst Schuld daran gewesen das er so wütend gworden war.

Schliesslich kamen sie auf den Vorplatz des Tempels, wo sich die vielen Leute etwas verteilten. Rund um den Platz waren weitere Buden und Essensstände aufgebaut. In der Mitte gab es noch einmal vermehrt Essens-und Teestände

Sie schlenderten entlang des äussern Kreis und blieben dann vor einer Bude mit Ringen stehen.

„Möchtest du es mal probieren, Souji?" fragte Katsu und kaufte dem Mann in der Bretterbude auch gleich sechs Ringe ab ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Such dir zuerst was aus das du haben möchtes!" wies Hijkata ihn an.

Souji blickte aufgeregt über die vielen kleinen Sachen , über die man die Ringe werfen musste. Es gab kleine Puppen, Fächer, Kreisel, Tierfiguren und vieles mehr. Souji überlegte kurz.

„Ich will das Schweinchen haben!" erklärte er und zeigte auf eine kleines geschnitzes Ferkel , das in der mittleren Reihe ganz aussen stand.

„Dann streng dich mal an" meinte Hijikata trocken.

Mit hochkonzentrierter Miene war Souji seinen ersten Ring.

Daneben.

Der zweite Ring landete seitlich neben dem Podest .

Der dritte prallte an dem Schweinchen ab und ging ebenfalls zu Boden.

„Herr je, so wird das doch nichts!"

„Toshi!"

Souji presste seine Lippen zusammen und warf den vierten Ring.

Daneben.

„Du musst höher werfen!" rief Hijikata kopschüttelnd.

Der fünfte Ring .

Daneben.

Hijikata-san rollte mit den Augen.

Verzweifelt nahm Souji den letzten Ring und zielte.

Er warf -

wieder daneben.

„So schwer ist das doch gar nicht! Geben sie mir drei Ringe!" meinte Toshi aufgebracht.

„Jetzt pass mal auf wie man das macht!" forderte er Souji auf , während Katsu nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Toshi zielte, warf - daneben.

„Einmal ist kein mal" meinte er achselzuckend und warf den zweiten -wieder daneben.

Katsu blinzelte Souji zu _„Siehst du er kann es auch nicht besser"_

Auch der Budenbesitzer amüsierte sich prächtig und konnte ein Grinsen kaum verbergen.

„Jetzt aber!" fauchte Toshi und warf erneut.

Der Ring landete hinter den Podest.

Katsu grinste bis über beide Ohren und Spuji kicherte.

„Noch mal drei Ringe!" rief Toshi nun höchstgenervt.

„Toshi, jetzt lass es doch gut sein." meinte Katsu beschwichtigend. Irgendwie tat ihm sein Freund ja auch Leid.

„Ich musste erst noch warm werden" meinte Toshi abwehrend und atmete tief durch. Er konnte sich hier ja nicht zum Narren machen. Er fokusieret das Schwein an, warf und-

Er stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!"

Schon wieder daneben.

„Das wird heute nichts mehr „ meinte Katsu trocken.

Der vorletzet Ring. Toshi warf und wie schon bei Souji prallte der Ring an dem Schwein ab.

„Verflixtes Schwein!" Toshi war in Rage. Sosnt klappte es immer warum jetzt nicht.

„Toshi, jetzt gib doch einfach zu das du es auch nicht besser kannst als-"

„Katsu, wenn du hier so klug reden kannst, versuch es doch selbst!" fauchte Toshi und drückte ihm den Ring in die Hand.

Katsu schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber eind as es jetzt hoffnungslos war mit seinem Freund zu diskutieren.

Er stellte sich neben ihn,zielte und warf den Ring.

Treffer.

Ende Teil 1

Ayumi: Ich kanns einfach nicht lassen Die Shinsengumi bestimmt zur Zeit meine kreativen Schöpfungen grins  
Wegen dem "Kat-chan" : So nennt Hijikata Kondo im NHK Taiga Dorama als sie noch in Edo sind.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuri

Teil 2

„Treffer" verkündigte der Budenbesitzer und händigte Katsu das Schweinchen aus.Toshi war so verdattert das er mit offenen Mund auf das Schweinchen starrte, dass Katsu gleich an Souji weiterreichte.

„Daaannke, Kondo-san!" Souji strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wollen wir weiter gehen?" meinte Katsu nur, zog mit Souji davon und liess einmal mehr an diesem Abend seinen Freund verwirrt stehen.

Toshi stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und starrte den leeren Platz an, wo vorher das Schwein stand.

„Hijikata-san! Hayaku!" Souji winkte ihm von ein paar Meter entfernt. Wutschnaubend stapfte Toshi den beiden hinterher.

Souji schien höchstzufrieden mit seinem Schwein zu sein und achtete gar nicht mehr darauf was um ihn herum geschah, sondern begutachtete die kleine Figur in seiner Hand.

Plötzlich begann er -sehr zu Toshis Unmut – haltlos zu lachen.

„Was zum Teufel stimmt mit dem Kind eigentlich nicht..." dachte Toshi genervt ohne nach dem Grund für sein Lachen zu Fragen.

Die Antwort auf die unaufgesprochene Frage bekam er trotzdem ein paar Sekunden später geliefert.

„Kondo-san! Mite!" rief Souji und streckte Katsu das Schweinchen entgegen ohne stehen zu bleiben.

„Es macht genau so ein grummliges Gesicht wie Hijikata-san!"

„Wie bitte?" schnaubte Toshi und drängte sich nun zwischen die beiden.

„Zeig mal her!" meinte er und riss die Figur förmlich aus Katsus Hand.

„Also weisst du Toshi, ich finde Souji hat gar nicht so unrecht.." meinte Katsu grinsend als Toshi das Schwein begutachtete.

„Danke, vielen Dank, Katsu" mumelte Toshi bevor er sich an Souji wandte der immer noch kicherte.

„Du willst mir also sagen ich seh genauso wie dieses hässliche Ding aus?"

„Aber nein, Hijikata-san!" ereiferte sich Souji nun. „Das Schweinchen ist doch nicht hässlich! Es schaut nur grummlig! Genau wie Hijikata-san!" erklärte er und nahm das Schweinchen wieder an sich.

„Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient, das ich mich mit zwei Bakas wie euch abgeben muss?" fragte Toshi genervt und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. Manchmal glaubte er Katsu und Souji hätten sich gegen ihn verschworen...

Das gemeinsame Lachen der beiden direkt hinter ihm bestätigte diese Vermutung.

„Souji, wollen wir ins Geisterhausgehen?" fragte Katsu begeistert als sie an dem Eingang des dunklen Bretterbaus vorbei kamen. Vor dem Eingang stand ein unheimlich aussehender alter Mann und kassierte das Eintrittgeld.

„Ich weiss nicht.." druckste Souji, das ganze sah ihm ein bischen zu unheimlich aus.

„Ach was, das wird bestimmt ein Spaß!" meinte Katsu und bezahlte das Eintrittgeld.

Ein alter, zerissener Vorgang trennte das Innere von dem fröhlichen Treiben auf dem Platz. Als er hinter ihnen zu fiel standen sie für einen Moment in völliger Dunkelheit.

Sobald seine Augen sich an das schwache Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah Souji sich um . Für ihn sah das ganze gar nicht nach Spaß aus.

Weiter hinten war der schwache Schimmer einer Laterne zu sehen und sie liefen darauf zu. Gleichzeitig erhob sich ein gräulicher Klagelaut aus dem hinteren Teil des Baus.

Erschrocken griff Souji nach Kondo-sans Hand.

Tohsi wollte gerade eine schnippische Bemerkung deswegen machen, als er spürte wie Soujis Hand seine Hand ebenfalls umschloss.

„Souji no baka. Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben!" meinte er irritiert. Der Junge war doch so stark ..und unbewaffnet,schoß es Toshi plötzlich durch den Kopf. So war es eben mit Souji. Niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben wenn er ihnen mit einem Katana gegenüber stand, aber abgesehen davon war ein ganz normales Kind wie jedes andere auch...

„Schau mal, es gibt hier nichts wovor du dich fürchten musst" erklärte Toshi -allerdings in einem ungeduldigen Ton.

Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen als neben ihnen eine maskierte Gestalt auftauchte und Souji einen markerschütterten Schrei ausstiess.

Ohne Nachzudenken schlug Toshi den Maskenträger mit einem gezielten Faustschlag nieder.

„Toshi!" rief Katsu entsetzt und kniete sich neben dem zu Boden gegangen Mann nieder.

„Sind sie verletzt?"

Der Männ ächzte und rieb sich seine Nase.

„Ich glaub ich hör auf mit diesem Geschäft..." stöhnte er und erst jetzt fiel der berühmte Groschen in Toshi und er erkannte das er einen Mitarbeiter des Geisterhauses niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Papa, warum hat der Mann das gemacht?" fargte plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme. Hinter ihnen stand ein Mann mit seinen zwei Töchtern. Ihren entsetzten Gesichtern nach mussten sie die Szene gerade eben mitbekommen haben.

Peinlich berührt drehte sich Toshi zu Katsu und sah ihn verwzeifelt an.

Nachdem Katsu dem Besitzer Geisterhaus noch etwas Geld zugesteckt hatte und sie beide sich tausendmal für den Vorfall entschuldigt hatten, standen sie schliesslich wieder draussen im freien.

Souji fühlte sich schuldig für den Vorfall, denn wenn er nicht so geschrien hätte, hätte Hijikata-san den armen Mann auch nicht angegriffen.

„Souji, es war nicht deine Schuld." erklärte Katsu , der genau durchschaute was in Souji vorging. „Toshi ist selber für sein handeln verantwortlich."

„Und ich kann ihm dann wieder aus der Patsche helfen..." fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Katsu hat recht, Souji." stimmte Toshi zu. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Es war ein Geisterhaus, es war dazu da kleine Kinder zum schreien zu bringen, dafür hatten sie ja schliesslich das Eintrittsgeld bezahlt.

„Hmm" meinte Souji noch skeptisch.

Toshi zwang sich fröhlich zu schauen. Er wusste das Katsu jetzt keine Hilfe sein konnte, Souji fühlte sich wegen seines Fehlers schuldig und da konnte Katsu ihm noch soviel gut zureden, letztendlich musste Souji es ihm abkaufen, das alles in Ordung war.

„Na komm, jetzt mach kein so ein Gesicht!" forderte ihn auf .

„Sonst siehst DU nämlich aus wie dein Schweinchen!" fügte er grinsend hinzu als er Souji in den Arm nahm und kitzelte.

„Ieee, yame!" rief Souji lachend und versuchte sich aus Hijikatas Armen zu befreien.

„Kondo-san, tasukete!"

Katsu rieb sich verschmitzt am Kopf und lächelte den Leute entschuldigend zu, die an ihnen vorbei gingen und sie verwundert anstarrten. Warum musste Toshi nur bei allem was er tat die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen?

„So, ihr zwei das reicht jetzt." wandte er sich an die beiden, als Soujis Lachen und Schreien immer lauter wurde. „Lasst uns weitergehen."

Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und überall leuchteten die bunten Laternen. Auch die einzelnen Buden waren von Laternen hell erleuchtet und es waren noch mehr Besucher hinzugekommen, alle in bunten Yukatas bekleidet.

Souji hatte den Zwischenfall im Geisterhaus schnell vergessen und ging wieder ganz in der fröhlichen Stimmung des Fests auf. An einem Stand durfte er sich noch einmal Süßigkeiten aussuchen, obwohl er schon zwei Mochis gegessen hatte.

Schliesslich holten sich Katsu und Toshi noch ein verspätetes Abendessen und zwei Flaschen Sake.

Sie ergatterten eine freie Bank direkt am Wegrand,aber Souji hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, dafür war sein Bauch schon viel zu voll mit Süßigkeiten.

„Darf ich zu dem Mann mit dem Äffchen gehen?" fragte er Hijikata, als er die Attraktion ein paar Meter weiter entdeckte.

Tohsi nickte und Souji flitzte davon. Er hatte Glück das eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern das Sschauspiel gerade verliess und er gleich einen Platz fand von dem aus er gut sehen konnte. Das putzige Äffchen sprang durch verschiedenen große Ringe, die ihm sein Besitzer hinhob und jeweils auch die Höhe wechselte.

Schliesslich verabschiedete sich der Mann mit dem Äffchen und die Leute gingen weiter. Souji ging zurück zu der Bank.

„Souji, möchtest du jetzt noch was essen?" fragte Katsu.

Souji schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Kondo-san auf die Bank. Sein Bauch tat ein bischen weh und er war müde. Während Katsu und Toshi sich wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieften, holte Souji das Schweinchen aus dem Ärmel seines Yukatas und betrachtete es nochmal ausgiebig. Der Gesichtsausdruck war der gleiche wie der von Hijikata-san. Eindeutig.

„Ich werde dich Hijikata-san nennen" erklärte Souji feierlich.

„Hast du was gesagt, Souji?" fragte Katsu , der mit halben Ohr mitbekommen hatte das Souji neben ihm vor sich hin brummelte.

„Ich werde das Schweinchen Hijikata-san nennen" wiederholte Souji nochmal.

„Wirst du nicht!" fauchte Toshi, bevor Katsu etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Willst du den Namen meiner Familie in den Dreck ziehen wegen so einem dummen Schwein?" ereiferte sich Toshi und lehnte sich zu Souji rüber.

„Wie wärs mit „Toshizou"?" schlug Souji vor und sah Katsu an als ob die Entscheidung bei ihm läge.

„DU-"

„Wie wärs mit Saizou?" schlug Katsu schnell vor bevor die Situation eskalierte.

„Saizou?" fragten Souji und Toshi gleichzeitig, bevor es bei Toshi zu dämmern begann.

„Oh...oh nein, Katsu, kommt nicht in Frage! Wieso muss das blöde Ding überhaupt so heißen wie ich ?" rief er aufgebracht.

„Aber wieso „Saizou"?" fragte Souji.

„Nun..ähem...weisst du, „Saizou" ist eine andere Leseart für „Hijikata"." erklärte Katsu verschmizt.

„Und genau deswegen wird das blöde Viech nicht so hei-" fuhr Toshi wütend fort, aber Souji schien ihm gar nicht zu zuhören.

„Saizou ist ein gute Name." meinte er zufrieden und beendete die Diskussion in dem er sich auf der Bank zusammenrollte und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schweinchen widmete.

Toshi war sprachlos. Katsu zuckte nur die Achseln und klopfte Toshi auf die Schultern.

„Jetzt nimm dir das doch nicht so zu Herzen, Toshi. Er meint es doch nicht böse!"

Genau da war Toshi so langsam anderer Meinung, aber das konnte er ja schlecht laut sagen. Dieses Kind würde ihn langsam, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben...

Souji fühlte sich erschöpft, aber zufrieden. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen und er hatte soviel erlebt und soviel Süßigkeiten gegessen wie noch nie zuvor. Selbst Hijikata-sans Aktion in dem Geisterhaus erschien ihm im nachhinein nicht mehr so schlimm.

Er liess Saizou über die Holzbank laufen und durch imaginäre Reifen springen, genauso wie das Äffchen es vorhin getan hatte. Irgendwann lag er nur noch still auf der Bank und lauschte den Stimmen dieser friedlichen Sommernacht. Da waren die Gesprächsfetzten von den zahlreichen Leuten die auf dem Weg vorbeilaufen, die Schreie der Gaukler und Budenbesitzer, das Lachen der Kinder und natürlich die vertrauten Stimmen von Kondo-san und Hijikata-san direkt neben ihm.

Wenig später fielen ihm die Augen zu und die Stimmen um ihn herum verschwammen zu einem gleichmäßigen Rauschen bis er schliesslich ganz einschlief.

Als Souji wieder aufwachte, brauchte er ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen wo er war. Es war mittlerweile ganz dunkel geworden und er lag immer noch auf der Bank, neben ihm lagen das Schweinchen, das jetzt Saizou hiess.. Hinter sich hörte er Hijikata-san lebhaft reden. Verschlafen drehte sich Souji um. Da stand Hijikata-san und erzählte zwei jungen Mädchen die schüchtern hinter ihren Fächern kicherten eine lebhafte Geschichte. Von Kondo-san war nichts zu sehen. Souji stand träge auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er hätte gerne weiter geschlafen , aber...

„Hijikata-san?" fragte er zögernd, doch seine Frage ging in dem schallenden Gelächter der drei unter.

„Hijikata-san?" fragte Souji nun lauter und rutschte von der Bank runter.

Keine Antwort.

„Hijikata-san!" Souji zog Hijikata am Ärmel seines Kimonos.

„Jetzt nicht Souji!" zischte Hijikata und wandte sich wieder den Mädchen zu.

Frustriert und müde zog Souji noch mehr an dem Stoff in seiner Hand.

„HIJIKATA-SAN, ICH MUSS AUFS KLO!"

Toshi drehte sich wütend um. Gerade jetzt wo er endlich zwei nette Bekanntschaften geschlossen hatte, musste Souji natürlich aufwachen unn ihn nerven.

„DANN GEH DOCH!" fuhr er das nervende Balg an, so das nicht nur Souji sondern auch die zwei Mädchen erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwichen.

„Was ist denn los?" Katsu tauchte hinter den Mädchen auf und sah Toshi fragen an.

„Ich muss mal!" erklärte Souji bevor Toshi antworten konnte.

Katsu stellte den Sake auf der Bank ab und nahm Souji an dien Hand.

„Dann lass uns mal gehen." meinte er und ging mit Souji davon.

Toshi atmete erleichtert auf. Das Problem wäre gelöst. Er wandte sich wieder den Mädchen zu und erstarrte als er ihr Gespräch wahrnahm.

„Hast du gesehen? Was für ein reizender Mann! So reif und männlich!" meinte die links, die sich als Yumi vorgestellt hatte.

„Oh ja, und wie liebevoll er mit dem kleinen Mädchen umgegangen ist."

Beide seufzten angetan hinter ihren Fächern und verabschiedeten sich dann schnell bevor Toshi sie zurückhalten konnte. Dann schlugen sich kichernd die gleiche Richtung wie Katsu ein.

Toshi liess sich frustriert auf der Bank nieder. Der Abend war endgültig gelaufen.

Toshi war schon leicht angetrunken – er hatte die zwei Flachen die Katsu für sie gekauft hatte schon fast geleert- als Katsu mit Souji an der Hand zu der Bank zurück kehrte.

„Wo habt ihr die Mädels gelassen?" fragte er und nahm einen weitere Schluck.

„Welche Mädels?" fragte Katsu verwirrt. „Toshi, lass uns heim gehen. Es ist schon spät. Du bist betrunken und Souji sollte längst im Bett sein."

„Wie du meinst..." kam die Antwort und Toshi stand auf -immerhin ohne zu torkeln."Ich bin nicht so betrunken wie du vielleicht denkst" stellte er noch klar.

„Ja, ja." meinte Katsu und nahm das Schweinchen von der Bank und drückte es Souji, der schon wieder fast am einschlafen war , in die Hand. Dann hob er ihn auf seinen Arm. Souji schlang erleichtert seine Arme um ihn und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich kann ihn auch nehmen" bot Toshi, doch Katsu schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach was, du musst doch sowieso immer so schwer tragen" wehrte Katsu ab, der eigentlich viel mehr Angst hatte das Toshi doch noch anfangen würde zu torkeln.

Als sie den Tempelausgang passiert hatten und die Laternen hinter ihnen immer kleiner wurde, meinte Toshi plötzlich

„Weisst du, eigentlich war es ja doch kein so schlechter Abend."

„So.."

Katsu konnte sich ein Grinsen in der Dunkelheit nicht verkneifen.

„Es war zwar nicht so wie früher und Souji hat mir auch die Sache mit den Mädels vermasselt, aber..."

„Aber?" fragte Katsu als Toshi inne hielt.

„Aber ich glaub ich kann mich an die Sache gewöhnen!" erklärte Toshi mit gönnerhafter Stimme.

„Welche Sache, Toshi?" fragte Katsu verwirrt.

„Das wir einen kleinen Bruder haben."

„SOOOOOOOOOOOOUJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Der Schrei zeriss die friedliche Stille des schläfrigen Nachmittags. Toshizo Hijikata starrte wütend auf sein Haikubuch, das er für höchstens 10 Minuten allein gelassen hatte. Über die aufgeschlagene Seite erstreckte sich ein gekrakeltes Bild. Das Bild zeigte drei Gestalten. Zwei von ihnen waren groß -der eine hatte eine Schwert und der andere eine Pfeife. In ihrer Mitte war eine kleine Gestalt mit einem merkwürdig aussehenden Schweinchen. Die kleine Gestalt lächelte.

„Arigato" stand mit krakliger Schrift daneben.


End file.
